gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Stakes, Low Rider
Follow Cesar to the race start. }} High Stakes, Low Rider is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas gang leader Cesar Vialpando from his home in the El Corona district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl attains a lowrider car and drops by Cesar's house in El Corona. The two drive to the street race's starting point near the Commerce district and race against four other cars. Carl then traverses through the districts of the western part of Los Santos, before reaching the last checkpoint in Santa Maria Beach. He wins the race and then earns a monetary reward. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Follow Cesar to the race start. *Win the race. Reward The reward for this mission is $1,000 and the mission Reuniting the Families is unlocked. The race may be later replayed as part of the Los Santos Race Tournaments, which can be accessed in Little Mexico after the completion of Verdant Meadows (Driving School in mobile version) later in the game. Although completion of these races is mandatory for 100% completion (and for the $1 million award), since Carl has already completed the race here, he does not need to do it again, except to improve his time (which has no bearing on completion of the tournament). Post-Mission Phone Call Script Unlike most of post-mission phone calls, this call will only be triggered after the mission fails. Carl Johnson: Eh. Kendl Johnson: Loser! Carl Johnson: Yeah, yeah, Kendl. Will you ever grow up? Kendl Johnson: I will when you will. Carl Johnson: OK, it's a deal. Tell Cesar next time I'm gonna be in a faster car! Kendl Johnson: It won't help you, LOSER! Carl Johnson: Goodbye. Glitch *During the opening cutscene, Cesar's car may be black instead of red. This glitch is only present on the PS2 version. Map Transcript Gallery HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-KendlUniqueModel.png|Kendl's beta model used during this mission. Walkthrough HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ comes to see his sister and Cesar over at Cesar's house and is warmly welcomed by Cesar. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ asks Cesar what he'd like to do. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS3.png|Kendl greets CJ. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS4.png|CJ greets Kendl. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS5.png|Cesar compliments CJ's car. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS6.png|Cesar asks CJ if he's sure he wants to risk losing it if he loses the race. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS7.png|CJ says that he's sure and asks Cesar what's the winning prize. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS8.png|Cesar tells CJ that the prize is either cash or the loser's vehicle. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS9.png|Cesar says that CJ should just follow him to the start line, then just race. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS10.png|Cesar says that the race ends once the first competitor passes the finish line. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ agrees to the race. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS12.png|Before CJ goes, Cesar warns him that the other competitors "don't like to lose". HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ says that he doesn't like losing either. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS14.png|Cesar tells CJ to follow him to the start line. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS16.png|Cesar and Kendl head out. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS17.png|CJ must now follow Cesar. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ following Cesar to the start line. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS19.png|CJ, Cesar and Kendl arriving at the start line. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS20.png|The countdown before the race. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS21.png|The race begins. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS22.png|The first checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS23.png|The second checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS24.png|The third checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS25.png|The fourth checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS26.png|The fifth checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS27.png|The sixth checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS28.png|The seventh checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS29.png|The eighth checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS30.png|The ninth checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS31.png|The tenth checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS32.png|The eleventh and final checkpoint. HighStakesLowRider-GTASA-SS33.png|Race won; mission passed. Trivia *During the drive to the race, Kendl Johnson's beta model is used. The reason for this is because Kendl does not usually appear outside of cutscenes and therefore does not have a regular gameplay model. * *Two Majestics participate in the race, even though the Majestic is not a lowrider and the player themselves cannot use one in the race. *At the starting line, the other lowriders are being driven by members of the Varrios Los Aztecas. Once the race begins, however, the gang members are replaced by regular NPCs. *In the opening cutscene, the steering wheel in Cesar's vehicle turns when he moves it. This is the only time in the game that this occurs, as all steering wheels remain static in regular gameplay. This can be also seen in Outrider. *Cesar's Savanna is indestructible; after winning the race and completing the mission, the player can damage the car once it arrives at the finish line. At this point, Cesar will behave like a normal NPC by exiting the car and fighting CJ back, unlike other instances of the game where storyline characters simply disappear when a mission is completed. The player can scare Cesar away by attacking him with a firearm, and then push the car back to a garage since it's locked. *If the player replays the race via Race Tournaments, CJ will be given a black Blade instead. *According to game files, there are unused phone call script lines identified as dialogues between Cesar and Carl unlocked after the player wins the race and passes the mission. **Also in the game files, there is a mission failure string reading "You destroyed Cesar's car!", yet this is usually unused in-game and destroying Cesar's Savanna during the race does not count as a failure. Cesar's car is otherwise considered invincible before the race begins. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 25 - High Stakes, Low-rider (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 25 - High Stakes, Low-rider (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 25 - High Stakes, Low-rider (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Races Category:Land Races Category:Races in GTA San Andreas